Bus bars are used to distribute ground and voltage. Some bus bar assemblies, e.g., a type used in aircraft, employ copper bars that have contact pins extending from it for mating with tubular contacts of connectors to external circuits. The bus bar is contained in a solid plastic housing having holes for the contact pins.